The Golden Romance
by Melody.Writer
Summary: After the final battle, Mamoru can finally relax, as he drifts off to sleep, a voice calls to him. Unable to ignore it, Mamoru leaves his room. The morning the Senshi come to his apartment to find him missing. What happened to Mamoru? After Sailor Stars
1. The Beginning

The stars shone brighter than ever in the clear night sky, Mamoru sighed as he gazed out his bedroom window. He smiled to himself as thought of his future bride, Usagi. She was relaxing with her friends, something that was well deserved, she had finally brought peace and soon they could live their destiny. But until then, they would live their lives as always. He yawned and closed his eyes, he deserved a rest too. As he began drifting off to sleep, a loud crash broke the night's silence. Mamoru sat up quickly and left his bed, he crept out of his room and into the hallway. It sounded like something had broken a window, but he was very high up in the apartment building, he was on the tenth floor. How could that be? He peered into his living room, no one was there, but there was shattered glass all across the floor. He stared at the glass with confusion.

"What could do this?" He wondered aloud. He thought of nothing and decided to clean up the shards of glass. As he vaccumed the pieces, he felt like someone, or something, was watching him. He disregarded the eerie feeling, nothing was there. He had nothing to worry about… but still… the glass… Mamoru sighed as he unplugged the vaccum, he would call someone to fix the window in the morning. As he turned to leave, a strong gust of wind blew into the room. He looked back at the window… no one was there… _What were you expecting?_ He asked himself, _we have no more enemies._ He returned to his bed and tried to sleep.

'_Endymion…'_ His name was whispered gently. He ignored it, _just the wind_, he thought but there was doubt.

'_Endymion… Endymion… My prince… Come to me…' _He rolled over and closed his eyes tightly.

'_Come to me, Endymion… My dear, sweet prince… Come…' _The voice was soft like the wind, seductive like the siren's song. _'Endymion…'_ He knew it couldn't be ignored, the voice refused to be ignored. _'I am waiting for you… come to me…'_ It hissed, Mamoru got up from his bed. He felt hollow and dizzy, it was like he was lost in a dream. He walked slowly down the hall.

'_Follow the light, my prince… follow it…' _As he entered the living room, he saw a little light, floating in the center. It moved out the broken window as he got closer to it. It hovered in the air, he stepped on the window silk. _'Follow it… Reach for it…'_ The voice whispered, Mamoru felt very lightheaded as he reach for the orb, but it moved from his touch. He grabbed on to the side and cut his hand on a shard of glass. _'Reach for it… Reach, my prince…'_ Mamoru obidently raised his hand, leaning forward to grasp the light. The moment the tips of his fingers touched the golden light, everything vanished. Mamoru closed his eyes as he felt something pull him forward. The sensation ceased, Mamoru slowly opened his eyes and gasped. He was no longer in his apartment, he was standing in the doorway of a beautiful palace. He entered, the doors closing behind him, wondering where he was. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he wandered the palace halls. He couldn't find anyone. He became suddenly aware of how tired he was as he opened the door to a bedroom. It looked so welcoming, the golden silk sheets just waiting for him. He laid down wearily and slept.

He was awaken by the soft light of the sun. As he sat up in bed, he realized he had been undressed. Hastily he covered himself with the bed sheets as he heard the gentle sound of giggles. Two girls with long, braided pink hair entered the room. They smiled sweetly at him, they were beautifully dressed in gold.

"We brought you your breakfast and clothes, prince." They bowed. One placed the folded clean clothes on the end of his bed, and the other placed his tray on the night table next to him. They bowed again and left the room, closing the doors behind them. He dressed quickly, finding that the clothes fit perfectly. The food was good, but he didn't know what it was. When he finished, one of the girls in gold returned.

"Good morning, prince. You are well fed?" She asked, bowing. He nodded making her smile. "Come with me. She awaits." Mamoru followed the girl to the courtyard, where hundreds of flowers were growing and trees were blossoming. A woman leaned against one of the trees, she turned to face him with a delighted smile. His eyes widened as he reconized the woman. He opened his mouth to speak, but she raised her hand, her eyes flashing dangerous. Everything went dark and when Mamoru awoke, he couldn't remember where he was. Or who he was. He smiled warmly at the woman kneeling over him. "My Queen." He said as she smiled. At last, he was hers. Forever.


	2. Mamoru's Disappearance

Usagi knocked loudly on Mamoru's apartment door with her friends grumbling beside her. "Mamo-chan!" She called cheerfully. No one answered. The girl's cheery face turned into a pout.

"He's probably asleep." Minako said, yawning. "Lucky him." The others agreed silently. Usagi dragged them bright and early to Mamoru's to discuss wedding plans.

"Usagi-chan, let him sleep. Maybe we can come see him later?" Makoto suggested. Usagi turned the knob, he had left it unlocked. She beamed at her friends and went inside. The others reluctantly followed, feeling guilty for intruding. While Usagi went to wake him up, they settled in the living room.

"How odd," Ami said, noticing the broken window. "It looks as though someone had completely taken out the window." Rei came over to closely examine the frame. She found the shards stained with blood.

"Blood?" She whispered, not wanting to make the other girls nervous. Did he fall?

"Look!" Minako said loudly, opening the vacuum. It was filled with the shards of glass from the window. The girls exchanged worried looks. _He must have cut his hand_, Rei decided. Usagi came into the living room Mamoru-less.

"He's not in bed, but it looks slept in." She said, sounding scared. Rei knew what she was thinking, they all knew what she was thinking. A new enemy.

"He probably went to see someone about fixing the window." Minako said, gesturing to the window frame, washing away all doubt. Usagi's sad face turned into a wide smile.

"Yeah, Mamo-chan's always getting things done right away." She laughed, but there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why don't we go out for the day and come back later?" Ami suggested slowly. They all agreed it was a good idea and left for Juuban's shopping district. The girls had a merry time, but Mamoru's disappearance was on their minds. _He's fine, wherever he is, _Rei thought as they entered another clothes store.


	3. The Truth

The golden sun streamed through the drapes as Endymion stretched. He dressed in his gold robes and ate his breakfast. After washing his face, he went down to the courtyard. He did this every morning, and like every morning, there she was waiting for him. His beautiful queen, his love.

"Good morning, Endymion." She called to him. "Did you sleep well, my sweet prince?" She asked, her long hair blowing gracefully in the wind.

"As always, my love." He said, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them lightly. Together, they roamed the gardens, laughing and holding hands. He didn't know how long he had been there for, but it seemed like forever. It was the only place he could remember, and whenever he asked about his past, she replied with,

"I do not know. All I know is one day you arrived here at my door. You were tired and we provided you a place to rest. And you chose to stay here with me." He accepted that is all she knew. Perhaps his home had been destroyed, or he had run away, for no one ever came for him. She rested her head against his shoulder, humming softly, twirling a flower in her hand. She was so peaceful, how could he ask for anything more?

"Endymion, can you remember anything before here?" She asked, like she did everyday. And like everyday, he would shake his head.

"Nothing, and I will tell you if I do." That seemed to please her greatly. She dropped the flower as they reached closer to the castle. Endymion never looked back at it, if he did he would have seen the flower whither and die. But he didn't looked back. He never did.

"I need to go to my room for a bit, you may go to the library if you like." She said, breaking their usual pattern. Endymion was confused, but he nodded.

"Of course. I will see you at lunch, love?" He asked her as she began to leave. She smiled at him.

"Yes, you will." She watched him walked away, closely followed by her servant. The woman proceeded to her room and smiled coldly at her reflection. She sighed heavily as she was bored with this daily routine.

"Only one more millennium of this." She said, laughing bitterly. "Let's see how she's fairing without him still." The mirror changed and an image of a moping girl appeared. Usagi's long blonde hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy. Her rival laughed at the sight of it. "Now, Moon Princess, how does it feel to be unloved? Tonight, I will succeed in the final process." She swept her hair over her shoulder and composed herself to the sweet girl he loved. Only soon she wouldn't have to be like that. She smiled in the spite of it.

"Endymion, please do me a favor." She said as he took her in his arms.

"Yes?" He was weak to her will.

"Say my name." She commanded, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He looked bemused.

"Of course, my Queen, Galaxia." He whispered before she kissed him passionately. _How sweetly he says it_, she thought, her amber eyes filled with a burning lust.


End file.
